epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/Sub-Zero vs Elsa. Epic Rap Battles of Mitstory S2
So yeah, I'm definitely not the fifteenth person to do this battle, but I do like the idea. This is long overdue than what I wanted, but I finally got my shit together on it. The cold-hearted Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat comes to kombat ''Elsa, deuteragonist of Disney's Frozen. This will be a nICE battle... Cast Epic Lloyd as Sub-Zero iJustine as Elsa Markiplier as Scorpion Grace Helbig as Ana Battle 'Epiiiic rap battles of Miiitstory!!!' 'Elsa!' 'Versus!' 'Suuuub-Zeeeerooooooo...' 'Begin!' I am Sub-Zero! Grandmaster of Lin Kuei! You want to rap battle me?! FIGHT! Come on!! A princess from Disney? This is the best against me?! Yeah, right! I'll beat you Bi my Han, come back as Noob and Kuai Liang, bitch! I won't play these little Barbie games, I'll shock you like Raiden! Cause you more problems than the ones from your family, imagine the brutality... When I enthusiastically rip you and Ana apart, this travesty would be a FATALITY! Well, looks like we have a peasant stepping up here; Finisher move: I cut through his heart, cold and clear. I'm far stronger than one, ten, a hundred Kombat fighters! You need to chill out, Zero, how about we break the ice here? The gloves are coming off, you're a masked degenerate, I'm a queen you're spitting against, my guards will get you, idiot. Since your first game, you've really Let Yourself Go, Not that you ever bothered me anyway, so face the snow! Don't want to step to me, trick, your health bar is depleting quick! Mortal Kombat 8? NetherRealm's shit is in the deleted bin. You're a poorly made character; the death of your brother, you pout. Like my bedroom door, I'll shut you and your entire franchise out! Yo, Zero, heh, you need a hero? You're kinda meeting your maker, Goddammit, Scorp. Fine, let's take her like a C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER! Yo, since the nineties, this imMortal's kombatted, look, I'm everywhere! Over twenty years, your fanbase is nothing but Tumblr; GET OVER HERE! You have powers? But wait, your sister doesn't? What is with the family tree? How about your cousins? Where's your father, your mother, huh? Haha! Avenging this would be easier than for my brother! We got the sting; vicious as a rattler! We got Noob; Saibot is mind over matter. You've always been a bitch to your little sister, Hey, Scorp! Yeah? FINISH HER!! Hey Elsa, do you want to play? Let's K.O. these kids off the stage, sis! I'll kick you out the gates while I'm singing to the Queen's coronation. For the first time in forever, you have no chance, I will be right here, Beaten by royalty, not like any princess, we're not Snow White, dear. You're no fixer upper, you're stuck on character select! Such a violent game, Scorp's kunai is in your neck! Snap you like a carrot in any DLC, Elsa and me bringing summer to Arendelle, You will inherit Hell, Kristoff says piss off, this is the end; farewell! 'Who won?!' 'Who's next?' 'You decide!' 'Epic rap- "Finish him!" uh, wait, no, hold on, I got-*blech*''' Next Battle Hints *Halloween royale *All your favorite slasher villains *A few reappearances... *Added: eleven rappers Happy trick or treating, kids. <3 Who won? Sub-Zero and Scorpion Elsa and Ana Category:Blog posts